Pirates of the Caribbean:Port Royal Academy Book 2
by JackyOfTheCaribbean
Summary: 2nd day of school and Jack's already gotten himself in detention, along with many other tough breaks such as getting himself a visit to the principal's office and his own private tour of the school basement. But as the principal is suddenly fired, how far will Jack go to get him back along with a new secret club that may just get him where he wants to be... Expelled. SequelToBook1
1. Prologue

**Alrighty yall here comes book 2 of the Pirates of the Caribbean Port Royal Academy series :3!**

**I hope you guys like the plot so far so please be patient. Btw-**

**~PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS BOOK IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ THE 1****ST**** ONE.~ It'll be confusing and worst of all it'll just be a plain old spoiler after all my hard work and I guaranteed you'll love it so please read the 1****st**** one if you already haven't. THANK YOU! ^^**

**If you've already read the 1st, and have been waiting patiently for the 2nd then... PLEASE ENJOY! **

_**Prologue**_

Captain Jack Sparrow awoke suddenly as darkness swept throughout the room as far as the eye could see. The churning of the waters underneath, told him they were still just barely drifting around Port Royal but as far as he knew it they weren't ever leaving port for a long, long time. His eyes burned in protest to fall back into a deep sleep but he knew what awaited him… The 2nd day of the Port Royal Academy school… Moaning he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, letting his dark dreadlocks incase around him. The ringing of bells and call of sharp demands and orders told him that they were already starting to make port at the dock once more. _Great… I'll never guess that the 2__nd__ day of school will be starting in about an hour or so… Wait!... I just did!... _Jack knew he was only playing dumb with himself. Chuckling ever so slightly he swung his feet around until they planted unsteadily to the floor. The light shirt that he word, hung awkwardly off his right shoulder and it had many holes but do ya think he cared? Course not.

At first he tried hauling himself slowly to his full height but only stopped mid-way to fall back into the warm sheets. A sudden cold draft gave him the urge to fling the covers back onto him. Sighing in great weariness he told himself. _I'll only catch a few more mere minutes of sleep… And then!... AND ONLY THEN!... Will I haul meself to me bloody feet._

Curling up, Jack began to does off once more as sleep overcame him quickly. But it never lasted… The door suddenly… yet at the same time predictably… burst open revealing Gibbs practically soaked to the bone. His clothes clung to him as he was drenched in sea water. "Cap'n!" He roared rather loudly. "It's time we be heading towards campus!"

Moaning, Jack slowly shoved off the covers from his shoulders down off his feet which what seemed like 30 minutes. Gibbs then came trudging over, clasping his hand around Jack's and yanking him outta bed. Drowsy, he then made his way over to his wardrobe and pulled the doors opened to reveal a few clean white thin t-shirts (just the way he liked em…) And then came the bloody dress-coded vest. Raising his lip in disgust he snarled defiantly at Gibbs. "I hate this… And you know what else I hate-?" Jack stopped dead from the look on his first mate's face. One eyebrow was raised yet Jack knew he was already predicting the words from his mouth. "Exactly!" Jack finished, swinging his arm around as he grabbed for the stupid blue thing. He then pulled out a thin white long sleeved shirt to wear underneath it. Sighing he then eyed Gibbs for some advice. "We'll be leaving soon from this bloody port I can tell ya that." "How's that?" Gibbs remarked coolly. "Norrington's got ships guarding all around this place making it simply _impossible_ to get out of the docks!" Jack only stared him down, wishing he would have chosen a better, more… helpful first mate in the past. _But what's done is done._ He thought grimly.

Once he had thrown on all his clothes he then opened the door to his chamber and staggered slightly into the center of the deck. The crew was tying down ropes, and zipping by him like they had other problems than to just stand there and look at their bewildered captain. Jack then glanced at the pitch black sky, feeling somewhat sad. _I use to be sleeping at this hour… _He noted dryly. _But I'm not. _

"Lower the longboat! Make haste for land!" Jack called regretfully. He could tell that already this was beginning to look like a bleak morning… Maybe even bleaker than he'd hope.


	2. Chapter 1

**Onto chapter 1 ^^ **

**I can't wait to get this one going! **

_**Chapter 1**_

Jack trudged as slowly as he could ever possibly go through the large glass doors. Gazing up through tired and strained eyes, Jack was amazed at how lit up the building seemed to be. "Oi! I never pictured prison like this?" Jack could almost say the scenery was beautiful. A large chandelier hung from the high ceiling while loads of other lanterns and candles lit up the room creating a breath-taking scene. Just then there came an answer behind him, causing him to slightly jump in alarm. "When did I say this was a prison?" Jack turned to see Norrington once again pacing up to stand next to his first mate who seemed slightly nervous. "It is quite beautiful if you acknowledge it." Jack gave a sarcastic smirk, which seemed to make Norrington's agitation grow. "If you two men will stop standing there like fools and get onto your classes then maybe I was gonna say that I've been feeling quite impressed with you lately."

Jack exchanged a quick yet stunned glanced at Gibbs before turning his attention back to the principal. "You've been what we call… Um… hmm… err…" Jack could tell Norrington wanted nothing more than to please the two confounded pirates but it seemed as if he had no choice. "Well let's just say rather good mannered students lately. Keep it up gents." And with that he quickly strutted off to join another pair of students who were chatting wildly. As he turned to follow Gibbs down the hall he couldn't help but hear the loud harsh yell of Norrington.

Glancing back he spotted the principal scowling as the 3 female students scurried away towards their next classes. _What exactly did them lovely ladies do wrong?... _He also realized that Jack hadn't been what you called a very 'good' student. He had always been dosing off, he had been yelled at by Mrs. Maccentire in Computer and had been given detention on the first day! And all them bloody girls did was talk! _That's not very nice at all… _Jack stared a moment longer before whisking away to join Gibbs up the stairs.

Once at the top, he suddenly lost sight of his first mate through the crowd. "Bugger." He muttered to himself as he pushed himself through a group of burly marines although they looked like pirates. _Go figure… _

Once at his locker he then felt irritated at the knob and handle once again. Slowly he began twirling it left, right and then left. Flinching back as he tried pulling it open… It opened. He then managed a smile. "Well done! Your first time opening a locker." His smile quickly vanished to see none other than the stupid jerkish William. "Hello brat." He flashed with a smirk although it didn't seem to offend him at all.

"By the way that was most definitely _not _my first time opening it. Because in fact I indeed opened it many times yesterday before… Savvy?" Will raised an eyebrow at his friends who stood quite puzzled behind him but he knew from the look on his face, all Will was doing was mocking him. _He's just trying to mess with me… All he wants to do is aggravate me… WELL YA KNOW WHAT!?..._ Jack felt like screaming out the words but he held his tongue as he added. _He's doing a pretty darn good job… _

Whirling around he grabbed his language books and slammed his locker shut. Sulking across the hall he gave one last glance back at the group who were still standing around his locker. "Bloody William!" He murmured. "Bloody locker!" Stomping into Mrs. White's classroom he made his way to the back corner and slammed down his books on top of his desk. "Bloody school!" It was at that moment when he realized what he had done. Clamping his mouth instantly shut he wished he could take them words back quick as a flash… But he also knew he could never do that. Instead he waited as he heard the sweet little old teacher look up from her desk. "Jack!" Glancing up he sighed slightly at the sight of no one in the room at the moment.

_I… Guess the bell hasn't rung?.._

Mrs. White quickly snapped him out of his thoughts… Practically dragging him out in fact!

"Sugar, why on earth would you call school bloody?" Her voice was loud and somewhat harsh yet there was also some sort of motherly tone to it. "Uh…" Jack honestly didn't like to see her mad but how could he help it? He was furious at the moment! In fact he felt the need to even pick up a book and slam it into the window just to get rid of the tension. But instead he calmly gazed down at the carpet floor, feeling somewhat regretful. "Sorry luv." There was a long silence between them until Mrs. White repeated. "Luv?... LUV!?" And with that she started howling with laughter.

Jack on the other hand was quite befuddled. "What?" He watched as the old teacher hobbled over to her desk to grab a tissue. Dabbing her watery eyes she finally cleared her throat. "Honey where on earth did you hear that from?"

Jack then sort of felt offended. "But I didn't?... I usually always say it." "Y-You do?" There was another long moment before she spoke up. "Well I think that's very sweet of you sugar."

Jack slightly blushed from this comment, and turned his head away to change the subject. "So uh… How many more days of school?" The teacher gave him a stare like 'seriously?'

"Baby we're only on the 2nd day of school for corn sake!" Sighing, Jack knew she was right. Suddenly the bell rang before they could say another word to each other. Defeat claiming him, he slunk in his chair, dramatically bored the next second.

"Alright class! Welcome back to your 2nd day of school! Now today I'll have you all write a short poem, which tells me that you know the simple basic form of poetry. Now I don't wanna see anything like…" Mrs. White then sat in her chair and began swiftly imitating a student with a high soft voice, as she wrote down random words quite fast down on a sheet of paper and mocked. "Roses… Are… Red… Violets… Are… Blue…" She then looked up, giving a disgusted look to everyone in the class. "I mean really? I know that one already. In fact we all do!"

Jack flinched from these words slightly. _I don't…?_

But he had to admit that the teacher's words were like silver to him as she read them words aloud. It had a quick yet steady rhythm to it as she had imitated. Mrs. White then began to explain something that chilled Jack right to the bone. "What I want you to do… Is to make your own up!" The old frail teacher than began passing out plain sheets of paper. "Alright class, pick up your pencils and start writing!"

As soon as Maccus had planted the paper face down on his desk in front of him he could just make out the threatening whisper coming from the sharkish creature. "Good luck." And with that he spun around in his seat and fell silent. Jack stared after him wide-eyed like he had just been giving a life-or-death question! But to him… This felt slightly yet oddly worst.

_I can't write a poem! I hardly know what a poem is!_

Gulping with unease he slowly picked up his pencil… Then oddly dropped it. _What is this?... SOME KIND OF BLOODY TRICK!?_

He picked it up again but… Found that it wrote no words.

_Oh please… Don't tell me this is happening too…? _Hot from deep embarrassment Jack realized… He had never handled with a pencil before. Glancing around, he spotted the other students hard at work. Some looked up to think a moment but then quickly resumed.

Jack then thought of Maccus. _Maybe he knows…_

Trying to think of something to get a good look at how Maccus was writing, and being as clever as he were (or so he thought), he pretended to accidentally drop his pencil. He watched as it rolled a few feet before calmly getting out of his seat to retrieve it. As he knelt down to pick it up he let his eyes drift to Maccus and the other students and saw their tiny pink ends were stuck up in the air and swiveled rapidly in slowly moving circles.

Stumbling back to his chair, Jack felt dazed.

…_How do I do that?_

He then tried holding it as everyone else were and tried demonstrating a few lines on the paper with the sharp end.

_Oh…_

He slowly began making out small tiny letters that would fit the line in a sloppy jumble. Once he had thought of just enough words, and written just enough things… He sat back and sighed as if he had just won a pathetic ironic battle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay yall, sorry if I got a bit dramatic there in the end but I assure you it's gonna come around LOL :3**

_**Chapter 2**_

As Jack waited for Mrs. White to slowly go down each row, calling the next student's name in line to present their poem he was beginning to feel slightly uneasy. And he couldn't help but notice all of the other student's poems sounded rather… Good!... Very good. _Maybe even a little too good. _Jack thought sulkily. It was then when Mrs. White called out Maccus's name. "Maccus!" The sharkish pirate didn't waste a second leaping to his feet and practically darting to the front of the room, which made Jack wonder if he actually _wanted _to go. Clenching his desk, he waited as the student's scratchy voice echoed throughout the room.

"Gents and peeps, don't make a fleet. Cause I'm about to tell you something that'll make you leap!"

Jack listened in awe at Maccus's poem, stunned and gripped from every word he spoke. "He's good…" He heard another student whisper aloud. Eyes darting towards Mrs. White for any sign of dislike, Jack was relieved to see such admiration for the shark that shone in her eyes as if it were the very sun!

_I don't blame her… _He admitted and turned his attention back to Maccus.

He'd pause every now and then with nervousness, but then he'd always start back up in a cheerful, high pitched tone. "Sharks are cool! They're so rad! You can't even tell them from good or bad! I like my face, my arms and knees, so please don't try a prank on me." As soon as he was done a chorus of cheers and wails sounded from the crowd. Jack even made sure he was one of them. "Bravo!"

As Maccus came trampling back, Jack couldn't help but spot a slight sign of discomfort in his face. "H-h-how'd I do?" Jack bit back a surprised gasp. "You did more than great mate! You did… Well… GREAT!"

The shark man looked pleased, and for once Jack couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of friendliness that sprouted among the air. "You really think so?" He pressed. "Of course mate! I know one thing." Jack continued, through charming eyes. "Yours we'll always be better than mine mate."

"Mr. Sparrow!" Jolting in alarm Jack hadn't noticed that it was his turn! _Oh-no…_

Glancing down at his sheet he then let his gaze drift over Mrs. White. "Mr. Sparrow! You're up!" She repeated. Gulping back the grip of unease he brightened slightly from the encouraging smile she gave him, but it instantly vanished as he slowly moved from his seat and headed to the front of the classroom. Giving a small sigh he then let his gaze rest over Maccus who only nodded. Without another word or movement he began. "Uh… err…" Realizing with sudden horror he realized his poem… Was no longer a poem. _This isn't a bloody poem! It's just a bunch of words slapped onto a sheet of tainted paper!_

Mrs. White's voice suddenly brought him out of his thoughts. "Uh… Jack? Is everything ok sugar?"

"Umm… Yes!" He replied coolly. Trying to hide the fear that edged his voice. Jack now knew what a real poem was and for one thing, the words on his paper were not in a rhythmic form. Suddenly, an idea sprang into his mind. _I'll make the words up as I go!_

Sighing, he took a deep breath. "Ok folks! Ere' I go!"

All he was doing was stalling though, and he knew it. He had no idea what to say! Then… It suddenly came to him. From the encouraging look on Maccus's face, to the worried yet eager Mrs. White and to the stupid and dull class he began slowly. "Err… I'm Jack, who owns a ship that's black." Daring to glance at his new favorite student in Language Class, he instantly saw Maccus brightened at the words.

_He… likes it?... HA! _

He smirked slightly before randomly thinking of things off the top of his head to fit into the poem. "I once met a witch, who almost always seemed to glitch. And a blacksmith who always seemed to be in a fit." Jack chuckled slightly from his odd poem which seemed to be making fun of Will. _This is great! I get an A+ while making fun of someone! _Jack held his head high as he continued. "And a man who never really had a tan, while his taste for rum was totally bland!" _Totally Beckett… _Jack chuckled to himself.

Eyes shining with amusement he turned towards Mrs. White who began smiling widely before clapping madly, followed by the rest of the class. Gazing over the stretch of people he thought to himself. _Ye did it again ol Jack._

Practically skipping back to his desk with delight, Maccus deliberately turned around and smiled a toothy smile. "That… Was… GREAT!" "R-really?" Chocked with shock, Jack could hardly get the words out. "Really! Especially with the blacksmith part!" _Finally! Someone who understands me!_ "Exactly!" At that exact moment the bell rang. Jack then felt the first surge of disappointment for the first time the bell had rung. "Uh… What class do you have next?" He began. Maccus instantly jerked his head up and replied coldly. "Specials remember?"

_Oh darn… _Heart pounding Jack knew he never wanted to bring himself to walk into that very door! "Aww but I have stupid Computer!" Truthfully, he didn't even know what it was a about. "And honestly… I don't even have a clue what a computer is…" But before Maccus could even reply, a mocking voice came from behind him, causing Jack to scowl in fury. "Then maybe you should start paying attention." It was William…


	4. Chapter 3

**Give it up for chapter 3! :D **

**I try to add a few small thrilling parts in this next chapter, which leads to the 4****th**** so I hope you're ready! **

**And please OH please review! ^^**

**I'd love the encouragement!**

_**Chapter 3**_

Jack slowly sighed, trying to conserve the anger that welled inside of him. Instead, he slowly turned to face the daunted looking man who had his regular smirk perched on his face. "Isn't there somewhere you've gotta be?" "Same for you." Will replied instantly as if he knew the very words that would spill out of his mouth. Jack only turned back to Maccus, trying to ignore William the best he could. "So like I was saying… What specials do you have?" The shark boy stifled an incredibly large sigh, then spoke dully. "Spanish." "Ooo! That's gotta burn!" William chimed from behind, giving another dastardly grin to Jack. "Hey you know what? Shut that bloody mouth of yours up!" William only rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room. "Don't be late boys!" As Jack stared after him he suddenly caught sign of a sailer coming to stand in the doorway with bloodshot eyes, while his shoulders sagged immensely.

Jack said nothing but whipped past Maccus and out the door, arms flailing as usual.

Once he finally came to the Computer room he flopped down in his regular seat. Glancing to his left, Jack spotted Barbossa tidying up his area, while holding a shiny grey sparkling thing that gleamed each time his hand moved. Clearing his throat Jack asked nervously. "Um… Mate?... What be that notorious thing ye be holding?" Barbossa ran his gaze over the item before turning back to Jack with worried eyes. "No… I really believe ye don't wish to know."

Jack only shrugged and turned towards Mrs. Maccentire who was now at the front of the room again. "Alright class! Today is a very special day! Why you ask?... Because we'll be learning how to use a flash-drive!" _A what-drive?_

"Now did everyone bring your flash-drives? They only cost about 5 shekels at the nearest store. I know it might seem a lot but it's really not." Jack gulped back the alarm that surge through him. He had no idea what the teacher was talking about and now she was saying that they all should have one!? What are the odds!?

"Alright! Hold them up high so I can mark you off the participation list." Barbossa instantly casted a grin a Jack, and, with his head held high he raised his hand uncovering the shining metal object. Jack's jaw fell open… Which it usually did when someone had proved him wrong. And these were one of those times.

He then felt an awkward nudge to his right and saw William holding his up bright and tall. "Where's yours Jack?" He asked, acting as if he had sympathy for the lost pirate. Although Jack could sense the waves of mockery coming from them gleaming eyes again.

"I… Don't…" "Mr. Sparrow!" Mrs. Maccentire interrupted. "Please show me yours." All eyes instantly turned on him. Sighing Jack threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright! Ye caught me!... I… Do not have it." He mumbled out the last few words, causing Mrs. Maccentire to take an alarmed step back. "W-what?" "I said I don't have it!" He wailed. He watched horrified as the teacher then began writing a sheet of paper that was on the pestle. William then nudged him again. "That's gotta burn buddy." "Will you quit saying that!" He whispered back harshly.

"Alright!" The teacher then turned towards Jack. "Mr. Sparrow, since you don't have your flash-drive you will have to just follow along with one of the people sitting next to you." He nodded, and she instantly turned towards where a computer sat at the front of the room. "Ok! This here is the latest model in our time as we know of… The computer!"

Jack instantly glanced towards Barbossa. "Mind if I tag along mate?" Barbossa didn't waste a second rolling his eyes in misery but nodded rather furiously. "Ye should have brought yer' own!" "I know, I know! Now can we _please _just pay attention!"

Either it was the fact that he had gotten in trouble already for not bringing the flash-drive, or the fact that William would be smirking only a foot away from where he sat, he wanted nothing to do with following along but he decided to do it anyways. "And as you can see, you can move around the screen with a your little mouse." Mrs. Maccentire then began drawing an example of what it'd look like on the board.

Quite puzzled, Jack turned back to where his computer sat and where he saw a small roundish item that sat at the base of it. "It'll be connected into your computer so I do not what you to break anything. This stuff is highly expensive and you should be very glad that your school gave enough money and time to get these for you SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL!"

_Yeah right! _Jack thought irritably. _Beckett wouldn't spend a shilling on me! _

That was when Jack suddenly saw Barbossa's screen light up, and it was now showing a large blue box inside of it that said Pass-code. And underneath that was two small boxes that said user, and password.

"Huh!? How did you get your computer to do that?" He asked suddenly. "Quiet!" The Scottish man hissed, turning back towards Mrs. Maccentire who had clearly given the directions to do so. Fear crept through Jack as if it were a predator. He hadn't been listening!

Glancing nervously at William's screen, to Barbossa's he decided to try anything that he thought might cause it to turn on. _Hmm…._

He then spotted his mouse and began clicking madly with it, while pointing it at the screen. "Come on ye bloody equipment! Turn on!" "Shut your trap Jack and-!" Barbossa instantly cut short his sentence and gazed at Jack through curious yet amused eyes. "Aye! What ye be doin!?" "Trying to turn it on!" Jack insisted helplessly. "Aye… Well ye won't be turnin it on like that."

Gasping for air now from clicking so many times, he tipped his head to one side in confusion. "Then… How do ye do it?" "Like I'd tell you!" Barbossa sneered, turning back towards Mrs. Maccentire for farther instructions.

_Bugger…_

Sighing Jack once again just listened to the teacher.

She began going on and on about the many pass-codes and passwords out there and how to secure your computer when suddenly the bell rang once more.

Leaping up, Jack raced out of the room and back towards Mrs. White's class. Sighing in relief he strodded over to his desk and quietly sat down. As the students began filing in he couldn't help but notice Angelica as she carried her books in while talking to… Elizabeth!? _I didn't know she had this period with me?_

Shrugging, he watched as the two of them sat down in the front row and began chatting like wild birds. Straining to hear on what they would say he could just detect Elizabeth's words. "Ok so… In a few minutes I ask Mrs. White to go to the bathroom while you ask her for a drink of water?" Angelica nodded. "Yep, and then we'll simply hang out in the main hall for a bit. It's that simple!" "Ok! Great!"

As the bell rang and Mrs. White came hobbling into the room once more, Jack couldn't help but think.

_No worries ladies… Captain Jack Sparrow will also be joining this small 'hang-out.'_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger but here's chapter 4! ^u^**

**Please tell me if you're liking the plot so far! A**

_**Chapter 4**_

Jack Sparrow watched as Elizabeth slipped out of the room after asking Mrs. White for a bathroom break. Shortly after he saw Angelica's hand raise impatiently. "And so I'd like to be handing out your new workbooks for Bible! They teach us all about Character Traits, in which what we should have and which ones we should not have! And-!" Mrs. White sighed as she spotted Angelica's hand but slowly called on her. "Yes?" "May I have some water?"

Jack slunk back in his seat from the way she talked, as if he were floating on air. _I'd give you water any day love… _Then he suddenly realized what he just said. Snapping back into reality he scolded himself. _I do not have any stirrings or some sort for her… I… I just like the way she talks… Maybe…_

He then realized that she had already slipped out of the classroom as Mrs. White proceeded. Jack knew he shouldn't raise his hand to ask right away! That'd just get the teacher curious on what _really _was going on, but he had no choice! He just _had _to go out and see what they were talking about.

_What if they're talking about me?... Or… William…_

Jack scowled at the name but then calmly raised his hands and began acting as if he needed water by breathing shallow yet heavily. "Yes Jack?" Mrs. White sighed impatiently. "Don't you students know to get water and go to the bathrooms _before _class starts?" He nodded, yet she saw no way to get to him. "Fine! But don't let me catch you out there banging on anyone's doors again ok sugar?" "Ok I-… What?" Jack instantly felt all eyes turn to him, while some chuckled aloud.

Embarrassment flooded over him as he remembered the day before which he had asked to do the very same thing but had come back with an angry Will on his heels that had even threatened to hold him to the floor while he was late for class! "I… Won't?" He guessed stubbornly, and slipped out of the door and into the quiet halls. Nothing stirred, except for the low creaking sound of an abandoned, un-closed locker. Taking a deep breath he slowly made his way down the halls, placing one foot in front of the other in his usual swagger.

Suddenly he found himself rounding the same corner that led out to where the fountains lay, and where the bathrooms were in the main hall. Catching a slight glimpse of blonde hair he realized with a jolt that it was Elizabeth. Ducking behind the corner he glanced back to see both Elizabeth and Angelica talking in low voices, near the balcony that stood over the main lobby. Jack couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her, even if she were in the usual dress-code.

Sighing, he licked his hand once and ran it over his hair, trying to smoothen out the edges, and then came strolling in as casually as he could. "It totally relaxes the knots…" Elizabeth stopped dead in her words to turn and look at the bewildered Jack. "Oh? What are ye fine ladies doin out ere'?" Elizabeth looked slightly terrified while Angelica raised an eyebrow. "And what are _you _doing out here Sparrow." "Oh nothing! Just thought I'd come to grab a drink… And you?" He then walked stiffly over to the fountain before grabbing a brilliant idea! Faking a puzzled act, he turned back to her and asked. "But how can it be, that I am in your very same class and I noticed that you asked to go to the fountain awhile back!... Especially you Elizabeth! You're not even in the bloody bathrooms!"

Jack tried best he could to stifle the chuckle that rose from his throat at the sight of Elizabeth's disappointed face. "Well… You see I… I've um…" "We're you just heading back?" He inquired, taking a dramatic step backwards in shock. "I… Guess I was?" She turned to Angelica, her eyes filled with sorrow before slowly making her way back to class. "No! Elizabeth wait!" Angelica pleaded but she was already out of sight. Turning, Angelica hissed. "You did that on purpose didn't you!?"

Glancing at the floor, Jack smirked slightly. "Maybe…"

Angelica only glared at him before whirling around towards the balcony. Holding down the handle of the water fountain in an attempt to getting the nice girl to think he was still drinking, he slowly began making his way over towards her. But… He couldn't reach.

_Bugger!  
_Glaring at the fountain, he then took his hand off it slowly and rushed toward her side to gaze out over the main lobby. There was a long and awkward pause between them before Angelica sighed irritably and asked. "You knew didn't you?"

"About what?" Jack asked puzzled. "About the meeting me and Elizabeth planned."

Right as Jack opened his mouth to say no, he realized he couldn't and wouldn't want to lie to her. After all, if he _hadn't _known, she would have still told him as if he did know so… "Yes." He replied softly.

He flinched as she sighed again, then turned to face him, her brown eyes gleaming with the candle-light. "Dearest Angelica fret not! It's not like I'm gonna turn on ye, and tell Mrs. White." She chuckled slightly to herself but as she opened her mouth to reply, her gazed instantly turned to a man that staggered towards the fountain, breathing hoarsely. "O-o-oh! Um… What's wrong with that poor soul?" Jack ventured, peering at the pain whose clothes seemed to be soaked in… Sweat? And as he went to take a drink he began coughing madly.

Jack glanced at Angelica who only returned the glance nervously. The man then turned to sneeze sharply in his arm. "Oh… That doesn't look to good." Jack mentioned. Angelica nodded and they both found themselves inching towards the hall that led back to class. Jack then sprang into a run, and ran wildly down the halls and straight to Mrs. White's door, but just as he was about to knock frantically again he stopped himself in sheer horror. _No! I will NOT do that again…._

Angelica then came trotting up beside him. "What's the matter? Can't you knock?" "Um…" He began when suddenly the door opened on its own. "You two are late!" Mrs. White growled, eyes burning with sudden anger that Jack slightly staggered backwards. He had never seen her like this before!

But he then understood her fury when she spoke through gritted teeth. "You all have missed the whole class!" And at moment… The bell rang.


	6. Chapter 5

**Woo! Finally done with chapter 5! Please enjoy and review if you'd like, it'd make my day and I really hope you're liking the story. Once again, I am sorry if it has a slow plot. But hey! Slow plots pick up the pace sooner or later, and when they do, they're irresistible! :D So please bear with me!... Because in this next chapter… IT PICKS UP THE PACE! ^^**

_**Chapter 5**_

Jack felt ice cold fear prick at him from all sides as they headed down the halls and straight to none other than… James Norrington's office… Or in other words… The principal's office. Every instinct told him to escape like he usually did in these dull moments but now?... There was no hope. His feet felt like stone as he trudged down the hall, followed closely by Mrs. White as they were both forced to walk. He glanced at Angelica beside him, her stared intensely at the floor, not daring to meet his gaze. Clearing his throat he began softly. "It's not your fault love." "Yes it is!" She hisses arrogantly. "It was my idea, not yours!" Biting back a sharp retort to blame it on himself for… Well… Over hearing their conversation he hesitated rather lost for words. "Well… At least Elizabeth didn't get in trouble?" "Probably because you showed up! Maybe it was a good thing that you came after all!" She shouted each word in a fiery yet harsh whisper tone, trying not to let Mrs. White in on their words.

"I just… Well…" "You what!?" Angelica spat.

Jack didn't really know what to say… In fact, he had nothing in mind! "Um… Err…" "I thought so." She replied dully. It was then when they came to an abrupt stop at the door which was wide open. A lady sat at the main desk, typing away at the computer. She was sort of round, and short, with black hair and old frail glasses. Her eyes burned like fire when she looked up. "Yes?" "Mrs. Chaffin, (Chay-fin) we have some students who… Asked permission to get a drink and for the whole class period they stood out in the halls getting water!?... I don't think so…" Mrs. Chaffin smiled at this note, and glanced at a door that stood beside her. "Go right in. I'm sure Norrinton would love to see you."

Jack instantly saw a note on the door that said 'Meeting. Do not Disturb.' "Oh well! Too bad! Looks like they're having a bloody meeting, so good day!" As he turned around to leave Mrs. Chaffin practically roared in fury. "GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN AND ENTER THAT ROOM! I CAN ASSURE YOU THERE'S NO MEETING!" And with that, she ripped the sing right off the door. "Now get your-!" "That'll be all Mrs. Chaffin." James Norrington remarked calmly as the door suddenly clicked open. "I uh… But he and err… Um… Ahem… Yes." She replied rather terrified. "Come right in." Norrington invited with a mocking smile.

Jack sighed as he followed Angelica inside, and waited as Mrs. White re-told the story. "Ah-hah! I'll see to them Mrs. White. For now you'd better get back to class." At that very moment the bell rang. "Right."

As the door slowly shut Jack turned to see the darkened room that was lit up with only a few candles. The windows were covered over by thick curtains so that no sunlight could make its way into the bleak room. "You two have come up with an interesting story now have we?" Norrington commented as he began strolling the room. In the center there was a vast table that reached the height of the Norrington's waste. Jack slowly took a seat, while Angelica sat beside him in another chair, although he would have liked for there to only have been one chair… Then maybe… Well… No! He wouldn't admit it!  
Norrington then brought him out of his thoughts. "I'll see to it that you both have detention." "But I've already gotten a detention!" Jack exclaimed, horror-struck. "I know, but know you'll have to stay just as longer with two times the detention. It'll only be fair…" Jack rolled his eyes as he slunk back in his seat. He knew the rules to detention as well. You had to bring 5 shekels with you or there was no deal, and you had to stay after school for a whole hour on either Tuesday or Thursday… And today Was Tuesday yet he'd be staying twice as long as the other students!

_That means I'll have less time with my beloved Pearl… And less time to sleep!_

Jack scowled, feeling once again annoyed by all the troubles. "What about our next classes?" Angelica spoke up, worry edging her tone. "Oh don't worry, I'll tell them not to mark you tardy for very specific reason like… Having a discussion with me." Jack winced from the bold yet deep tone of Norrington. The small crinkle when he always talked, always seemed to catch Jack off guard.

"So what are you going to do to us exactly?" Angelica replied. "Hmm…" Norrington then came to stood over them, his hands clasped together neatly behind his back. "I will… Hmmm….." Was he… Hesitating!? Jack couldn't believe it! James Norrington… The actual Commodore… Principal of the Port Royal Academy!? Something wasn't right… But that was when he began to speak again.

"I might as well let yall off the hook and give you only detentions. But next time-" But another voice interrupted Norrington's. "No. There is no next time Norrington." Staggering slightly in disbelief, James swung around glancing at each corner of the room. "Who said that!?"

Jack flinched from the scene. What was this!? An act or something… ? But that was when Cutler Beckett stepped out from the far right corner. Apparently he had been hiding the whole time and was waiting for the proper moment to reveal himself because it looked as if he had just found a meal to feast on. "I've finally found what I needed from you Norrington…" Beckett suppressed a small smile as he spoke. The Commodore only blinked in sudden fear. "And what would that be?... Beckett." The smile quickly vanished as he spoke. "You… Not doing your job." Puzzled, Norrington took a pace back. "I… I don't understand?" "Oh I think you do. And for that there s only one punishment set on bestow of my fellow principals and co-workers…"

Jack glanced at Angelica while she returned the glance.

_Maybe we shouldn't even be here…._

Jack was beginning to think that somehow both he and Angelica weren't the only two who were going to take the punishment… It seemed as if Norrington had a share in it too. And that's when Beckett's next words turned Jack's blood to ice. "You are now fired Norrington. And I now assign you a safe and respectful place in line with the students." "You mean… I'm FIRED!? And…. And…" "Yes. You will now become a student in this very academy seeming you don't know our ways yet… The immaterial has become… Immaterial."


	7. Chapter 6

**I know, I stole that line right out from the movie but yes I know you're also stunned from the irony. (Or at least I hope) Anyways I just wanted to put some interesting spark into the book so without farther more interruptions here's chapter 6! ;3**

_**Chapter 6**_

Jack stared in disbelief, as his jaw flew open. Beckett had just fired… James Norrington. He watched as James's gaze rested on Beckett and then dropped to the floor, to stunned to speak. But instead it was Angelica. "What did he do wrong do deserve that?" Beckett smirked at this, then turned his gaze on Jack. "I saw you two this morning out in the lobby… You and your little freakish, disgusting friend or whatever were standing there… When he complimented you, did he not?" Jack's mind whirled from his words and he even had to fight against the thoughts to travel back to this morning, then it hit him.

He and his first mate Gibbs had been standing in the lobby when Norrington had spoken to them… -

"**If you two men will stop standing there like fools and get onto your classes then maybe I was gonna say that I've been feeling quite impressed with you lately."**

**Jack exchanged a quick yet stunned glanced at Gibbs before turning his attention back to the principal. "You've been what we call… Um… hmm… err…" Jack could tell Norrington wanted nothing more than to please the two confounded pirates but it seemed as if he had no choice. "Well let's just say rather good mannered students lately. Keep it up gents." And with that he quickly strutted off to join another pair of students who were chatting wildly. As he turned to follow Gibbs down the hall he couldn't help but hear the loud harsh yell of Norrington.**

**Glancing back he spotted the principal scowling as the 3 female students scurried away towards their next classes. **_**What exactly did them lovely ladies do wrong?... **_**He also realized that Jack hadn't been what you called a very 'good' student. He had always been dosing off, he had been yelled at by Mrs. Maccentire in Computer and had been given detention on the first day! And all them bloody girls did was talk! **_**That's not very nice at all… **_**Jack stared a moment longer before whisking away to join Gibbs up the stairs.**

Beckett's words brought him back to reality. "I was there when it happened." Wide-eyed Jack had no other choice but to listen as the headmaster went on. "I was waiting at the top of the main lobby, looking over the balcony once more when I heard him compliment you. That is _not _what we do here. We push our students to the limit to see how far they will go…" _Until?... _Jack asked himself quietly. As If Beckett had read his very thoughts he answered. "Until banishment which also leads to death. No one can run, hide, or even fight against us. We will get our way… Isn't that right Norrington?" He asked turning back to the flabbergasted James, flicking his eyebrows as he did. This someone got Jack's attention, as he jolted straight up from the words 'banishment.' _Hmm… Maybe there is a way to get out of here after all…_ But then he also thought about the 'death' part. Sighing he only slunk back down in his seat realizing he'd have to dwell on that certain thought. "All he did was compliment them!? Nothing more!" Angelica seethed with anger, struggling to stay in her seat instead of facing Beckett's wrath. "Yes but then he went a little too far on letting you so called 'off the hook'."

_He was just being nice…_

"You're nothing but a bloody-!" Jack found himself stopping in his sentence as Beckett took a place forward. "A what?" Jack only stared at him… Defeated. "I thought so. Now if you'd be so kind as to show Mr. James Norrington here to his classes I'd be much obliged to take over full role of Headmaster _and _principal. How does that sound?" Jack only leaped to his feat and marched out the door, not bearing to hear another stupid word from that man's mouth! "Excuse me!? Is he done talking to you!?" Mrs. Chaffin piped, but he never stopped, instead he slammed the door shut as he stalked right out of the office. "Idiots! That's what they are! Nothing but a bunch of boomin idiots!" Jack spat crossly to himself as he made his way back to class, without stopping for Norrington _or _Angelica… For once!

He spotted all of his stuff that had been dumped into the halls by Mrs. White and without hesitating, whet to pick them up. Sighing he made his way to Mr. Sanders room for dull and boring old History but that was when… The bell rang.

Jack stared, jaw-dropped again as the doors to the classrooms burst open revealing swarming masses of piling students which shoved and pushed their way through the crowd. "Ugh!"

_Now I've missed two whole classes!_

Slowly he pushed his way down the hall and made his way into Mrs. Coffee's class and instantly threw his stuff to the nearest seat which of course was the very 1st seat.

Sighing he sat down, and sulked as he saw Angelica made her way into the room. There was nothing to talk about. Especially after what he had just seen! Jack knew he was nothing more than some kind of stand-out!  
He also watched wide-eyed as Norrington trudged into the room, head down while he tried pulling his heavy-weighted feet. And for once… Jack felt a pang of sympathy for the man… After all he had been the one to actually compliment them!

"Alright class!" Mrs. Coffee called out just as the bell rang, and she slammed her door but no sooner was there a knock. "First off today-…"

Rushing towards the door she opened it revealing Davy Jones. "Sorry teacher, I was just-" "Naw! And I was just cleaning out honey from the toilets!" She interrupted sarcastically. "I'm counting you tardy either way." Davy Jones's shoulders instantly sagged as he made his way in, mumbling. "Sorry." One last time.

"Uh-huh, aren't we all…" Mrs. Coffee went on as she regained her position in the front of the room. "First off today we're gonna be learning about fractions. Now can anybody tell me how to say this fraction?" Jack stared in such boredom as she began writing examples on the board. "Yo!" Came a whisper from behind. Jack turned to see William. "Not now!" He groaned, and strained to listen to Mrs. Coffee. "No but I've got something to tell you…." Jack sighed. "Yeah right!" "No really! Angelica told me something about you. Wanna hear it?" Instantly Jack snapped around, facing William eagerly. "Sure! Go right ahead!" "JACK!" Jack slowly turned to see Mrs. Coffee staring at him through disappointed eyes. "I mean?... Seriously!? This is my time! Not yours."

Jack slowly turned back towards facing Mrs. Coffee but he was too intent on what Angelica had to say about him. "Ok! Now tell me!"

There was a long pause and it even seemed as if William hadn't heard him at all?... "Hello?" Glancing over his shoulder Jack saw William intensely listening to Mrs. Coffee up at the front. "HELLO!?" He shouted in a whispery tone. "Huh? What?" A puzzled look then crossed over William's face. "What is it?" "You were saying?..." There was a short pause before William cocked his head to one side. "What are you talking about? Just turn around and listen! Gosh!"

"But-!" Jack instantly knew what was happening. It had all been a trick!

"Fine, I will!" He mocked.

Whirling around Jack let his gaze rest over Norrington who had his head down on his desk as if he were in some kind of despair. _I don't blame him…_

"Barbossa! Please give me the proper answer!" Jack watched as the old pirate peered at the two numbers carefully which were separated by a line before answering… "62?..." "No." She replied coolly. "Jack? Can you help him out?" Alarm swept through Jack and honestly… He just didn't know.

"No teach, I cannot because I honestly don't know-" "Meaning you haven't been paying attention." Mrs. Coffee retorted sharply. "Guys this ain't some fancy carnival! As if you have the chance to tune in whenever you want to the coolest and neatest rides and all that. This is Math!... And not even that it's algebra!" There was a slight tone of sorrow that struck to her tone. "Now I know it's boring. Believe you me but you have got to get this stuff down! Now pay attention!"

Jack only sighed knowing… He had a long way to go before the next bell rang.


	8. Chapter 7

**I know… It's been flying by in all but here's chapter 7 .u.**

**Also I've decided to add another spark in this chapter x3 **

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

_**Chapter 7**_

Captain Jack Sparrow slowly waited as all the students flooded out the door for lunch as the bell rang. He sighed reluctantly and slowly got to his feet and exited the room, with Hadras on his heels. "Hey what's up?" He called in his cheerful yet high-pitched tone as he caught up with him. "Nothing much… Just been bored." He answered. "Yeah… I hear that boredom can be catchable from one person to another." Jack rolled his eyes and only nodded. The halls we're quiet now, except for the thundering of footsteps as the last of the students made their way down the stair-well as it pounded through the walls. "Heh! Noisy bunch of folks am I right?" Jack brightened at the shell dude's attitude. "Yes! Absolutely awful!" Jack dramatically threw his hands in the air as he spoke. Hadras chuckled at this when suddenly he sneezed. "A…A-choo!" Jack stared at him for a moment, slightly grossed out by the sensation. "Are you alright mate?" "Never better!" Hadras chimmed….

Jack stared a moment longer before shrugging. He couldn't help but remembering the scene today by the water fountain with Angelica. There had been a strange student there who had been awfully sick in some manner, which made even Jack feel sick thinking about it!

_Maybe Hadras caught it?... Nonsense! It's probably just the cold winter that's drifting in… _

Jack hadn't forgotten the cold chills that had kept him up all night, but that still wouldn't put an end to the fact that he was regularly tired now every morning. Jack was then caught off guard when Hadras began sniffling. "Welp! We're gonna be late for lunch!... I wonder if there's gonna be any food left?" Jacl just stared at Hadras as they pushed their way through the side doors and down the flight of stairs. "Um…" He began, clearing his throat. "Are you sure you're alright? Like… Do you need to visit the nurse or something?" "W-what!?" It clearly had been obvious to the shell dude that his sneezing had set Jack in a weary state. "I told you! I'm never-!" He paused as he spoke to let out a loud sputtering cough, then proceeded. "I said, I'm never better!"

And with that the shell dude leaped the last flight of stairs and pushed his way into the next side door which led to another side door and out into the main halls.

Jack stopped in his tracks for a moment, waiting for the two doors to slowly close for some peace for a bit. The stairs were eerily quiet which made him shiver in a somewhat awkward manner. He sat there for a few moments thinking silently to himself. _I wonder what's going around in this bloody building?... _

He just couldn't get his mind off of that sick student and now Hadras!? _Maybe I shouldn't get around him… _

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts he began pacing towards the 1st door when he heard the sudden sound of a door clicking open from up the flight of stairs. Leaping around a small corner that led to another flight of stairs leading downwards he waited and watched as Cutler Beckett proceeded down the stair-case slowly, taking the time to look at his pocket watch. Jack quickly retreated farther around the corner until he listened carefully as Beckett slowly opened the door and was gone. The next door didn't sound no sooner. Sighing Jack glanced to his left which were another flight of stairs. Oddly curious he began making his way down, placing each foot ever so slowly down quietly. When the stairs reached a certain point where you rounded a corner, there was one last flight that led down towards a lonely darkened door that read 'Basement.' "I didn't know our school had a basement?" Jack muttered to himself aloud.

Curiosity got the best of him, as he made his way down slowly to stand right next to the door. _Maybe this'll be a shortcut leading to the cafeteria? _

Glancing one more time over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming, he threw open the old door that revealed a dark dim-lit room. There were a few pool tables here and there, as field goals and other gaming things dotted the room. _What kind of basement is this!? _

Jack slowly crept inside and clicked the door shut behind him. He the guessed the reason for the dim-lighting was that no one hardly visited this place so they left little light down here.

Cautiously creeping down the basement halls he noticed the flooring was no longer carpet, but cold hard scratched granite. A cold draft made him shiver and then he oddly spotted a flashing yellow light at the end. Peering closely at it he read 'Slow' underneath it, while the yellow light continued to flash. This definitely began freaking him out. _Why would you be going slow in here!?_

Jack then broke into a run until he came to another door which had the sign 'exit' on it. _Oh please no! I can't be late for lunch! Not 3 classes and plus! I'll be-_

A small voice broke into his thoughts. Rounding a corner and peering into a dark room he saw Norrington pleading with another random co-worker that he didn't know. "Oh please Mrs. Brown! You've got to help me get my job back! It was the only thing I had and now look at me!"

Jack raised his lip in disgust at this comment. _You look fine to me! _He wanted to call but he held his tongue as a tall older lady spoke through a ragged yet soft voice. "I'm sorry Norrington but Beckett is the headmaster and I don't wanna get fired either by him." Her gaze were stern as she stared at the Commodore. "But please! Beckett had no right to fire me!" "I guess he didn't but… Well I can't exactly do anything about it. Now I've got to get back to the Elementary building."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this. She couldn't possibly be the woman he was thinking of!? _Is she the _Elementary principal?

Jack watched as Norrington hung his head. "Alright. But can you at least gather Mrs. Tyree and Mrs. Royal together?"

So many new names which Jack hadn't even heard of!?

_Possibly other principals?_

Jack flinched from the scene as Norrington carried on. "We need to get rid of him someday…" Mrs. Brown slowly nodded then headed in Jack's direction. Slightly gasping Jack threw himself towards the exit door and plunged on the other side. Wide-eyed Jack raced up the flight of stairs and into the main original lit halls. Sighing in relief he made his way towards the cafeteria.

_Of course!_

Rolling his eyes he saw that there was absolutely no food left. _Bloody students! Couldn't even save a crumb! _It was then when the lunch lady asked. "Would you like the last crumb of bread?"

A long pause swept over them as they stared at each other… "Mind reader!" He called harshly before randomly deciding to sit down at a random table.

He then let his thoughts drift back towards the scene with Norrington.

_He's just blood-thirsty to get his revenge on Beckett…_ But as Jack began to think more and more about the situation he then decided that… Norrington wasn't possibly going after Beckett, but probably maybe the two students who he had complimented on… Which was none other than him and his first mate Gibbs.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry if the basement part was sort of random, and yes it's true. The basement at my school is oddly freakish with all sorts of flashing lights and it's totally dark down there. But I hope you like the story, I really do. If so please review, and if not please also review to tell me what I did wrong :D**

**I'd appreciate it!**

**Also, I decided to put more of Will in this chapter ;3**

_**Chapter 8**_

Jack sat in total boredom in Science as Mrs. Sims kept going on and on about how atoms connect with each other and such. He glanced at his right to see Norrington scowling down at the floor as if he was in some deep thought… But not a very good one Jack assumed.

Sighing he let his gaze scan over the atom example on the board which was a large dot in the middle with three rings around it and a negative number 2 beside the last ring. Jack honestly had no idea what it meant but whenever Mrs. Sims looks up to scan the students he nodded as if he knew every single word.

"Alright! Today I'm going to let you group up with partners. Please work in groups of 3 or less alright, and I want to be sure everyone has a partner, so don't leave anyone out." Jack instantly glanced at Gibbs who only returned the glance.

He waited as Mrs. Sims passed out the worksheet they were to do with the words 'Atom Experiment' at the top.

"You are going to be going around to each station identifying the three laws of matter and what and how they change form." She then walked over to a large table with some supplies on it. A few ice cubes with a hot pan on a small stove. "At this table you will be melting the ice cube and telling us what it turns into. A liquid or a gas. Or could even be both! But you must write it all down on the worksheet that I gave you." She then went to stand next to the 2nd table. "Here you will have a glass of water with a small freezer. You will then place the water in the negative degree freezer and time how long it takes to freeze."

Jack sighed. _Come on woman! Just let us start already!_

After she had explained a few other tables that Jack wasn't much interested in, he brightened as she then called. "Go!"

Leaping out of his seat he collided with Gibbs in an instant. "Aye! We might as well be a group of two!" Gibbs remarked. Jack nodded as they watched the other students pair up. He then slightly gasped at the sight of William. "Hello boys? Mind if I join you?" "Got no friends eh Turner?" Jack shot back furious. Normally he wasn't that intent on sending people away like this but today he wanted only to be with his first mate. _William will just ruin it!_

And Jack knew very well that William was one of the most popular students at school so… Why would he be asking to join _his _group? "Aye! I guess we could fit you in!" Gibbs replied cheerfully. "No!" Jack snarled. "I don't like him… And… He doesn't like me… So… We shouldn't work together." "Aww… I'm sorry if you can't make any friends Jack." Will mocked in a childish tone. "Like I need any!?" He flashed back with a smirk, knowing he had just one the argument. But that was when William turned to Mrs. Sims. "Mrs. Sims! They won't let me in their group!"

Jack felt his jaw drop in utter shock! He was acting like an immature child!

"Oi! Now listen here! We don't want-!" "Mr. Sparrow I think that'll be enough. You will let him in or I'll just send you right on over to Beckett's office." Mrs. Sims replied harshly, her eyes burning like some fire. And even though her voice was calm, Jack could tell she was right on the verge of exploding.

"Fine." Jack muttered. "Gee thanks!" Will piped with a smirk, coming to stand beside him.

"Do we all have our groups?" Mrs. Sims called. Everyone nodded or replied with a 'yes' or 'yeah' but Jack only scowled. _I hate this already!... He just wants to annoy me! Well! We'll see who can annoy who!_

As Mrs. Sims then called out the words 'Go!', Gibbs had already scurried over to the ice-cube station. "This'll be neat cap'n!" "It _would _have been…" He muttered quietly. "What was that!?" Will threatened from behind. "Oh shut up!"

Turning back towards the experiment, Jack decided. "Mr. Gibbs! How about you place the ice-cube in first! Then I shall place the 2nd one." "Hey! I'd like to do one too!" Will demanded stubbornly. "Well too bad! Maybe if you had joined a different group this wouldn't be happening!" "Says you!" William retorted. Jack only ignored him. "Alright Gibbs go!"

His fist mate look oddly bewildered but he did so anyways, taking one out of the cold back and studying it for a moment. "Ooo! It's cold cap'n! Heh! It's as if-…" He trailed off as William and Jack only gave him an 'And?' look. He chuckled slightly, trying to clear the tension in the air but lost it quickly as he dropped the ice-cube into the pan. Jack instantly shot forward. "No no no!" He screeched. "You weren't suppose to place it in the pan until we had the timer ready!" Gibbs shrunk back from his harsh tone but do ya think he cared! No! He was furious at the moment! "Now we're gonna get a bad grade!" He scowled.

Both Jack and Gibbs jumped at the sound of Will's voice from behind. "No we aren't… We might have though, if it weren't for me."

Jack slowly turned to see the timer ticking away in Will's palm. Jack opened his mouth to reply but said nothing… _Maybe it wasn't that bad to bring him along?..._

Jack then turned back to the pan, slightly embarrassed after the anger he had just brought out on Gibbs. "Aye! We need to put the 2nd ice-cube in! Hurry lads!" Gibbs remarked, quite alarmed.

Jack turned to Will. "Well mate?" "You can have it…" He replied simply.

"R-really? Thanks!" Instantly Jack stuck his hand in the freezing bag and pulled out a gleaming ice-cube. But just as he was about to place it in the scorching pan he felt his heart practically stop as William called. "No, wait! I've changed my mind… I WANNA DO IT!" And with that William grabbed hold of his own hand and slammed it down onto the flaming pan...


	10. Chapter 9

**I know, I know… I've been trying to put some more sparks here and there and yes sadly it was a cliff-hanger but!... Chapter 9 is here! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! ^^**

_**Chapter 9**_

Jack instantly leaped back in alarm, rage and pain overwhelming him as he yelped in agony. "Ouch!..." He glared at William who only had a smirk perched on his face as if he enjoyed watching him in pain. "Oi!... You did that on purpose!" "So I did." Jack stared wide-eyed as William only shrugged as if he didn't even care.

Jack glanced at Gibbs who only coward in the corner, alarm surging through his fearful eyes.

Breathing hard from the horrid experience he slowly glanced down at his hand to see some of the skin had peeled back in a disgusting looking way. The pain stabbed through him as he staggered towards the table for support. Wincing, he then made his way over to Mrs. Sims desk. "Teach!" She immediately looked up. "Uh… What did you just call me?" Jack groaned. He had no time to call her ma'am or something! He had something much more important to emphasize! "Ma'am!" "I thought so… What is it?" Jack opened his mouth to explain but instead just held out his burnt hand. "William shoved me into the pan while I was-" "I don't wanna here no he or she did this and what! I'll just send you down to the nurse with someone." As Jack began walking off he stopped dead to look back. "With… _someone?_"

She nodded and scanned the room until her eyes landed on one specific person… Or more like female… "Angelica!" Jack's heart almost skipped a beat as she left her group to join him by Mrs. Sims desk. "Yes?" "I'd like you to run Jack down to the nurse." "But… Why?" She asked, suddenly very disappointed.

Jack suddenly felt his face begin to grow red. He hated how the teacher had worded it. 'Run Jack down to the nurse'… As if he needed help!?

_Huh! I can beat up Will any-day! So why can't I just walk to the nurse!?_

"But he's been down to the cafeteria all by himself and-!" "Angelica! Will you please just escort him… It's Beckett's rules."

Jack wondered if Beckett had made that rule up just to embarrass him!  
_Nonsense!_

The Hispanic girl sighed and began turning away towards the door when suddenly Mrs. Sims called. "Oh and take Gibbs with you." Jack froze. "WHAT!?"

"You heard me… If it's that bad and she has to leave you there then I'd like another escort with Angelica."

Jack sighed. "Aww, but why Gibbs!"

Suddenly he realized _he _was now acting like an immature child. _Well… Too bad! This is serious! _Jack really didn't like the fact of Gibbs tagging along, but that was when he trotted up to the group. "Aye! Let's get goin so we can get back to class!"  
"No you mean _you _can get back to class. I might have to stay down there with the bloody nurse!" Jack moaned. "True enough!" He piped, and pranced out the door like a happy kid. Jack shook his head in frustration while Angelica led the way. "Come on you two!"

He instantly decided not to be the caboose.

"So?... Where're we going?" He asked her, staring intently at her brown lustrous eyes. She only stared back in confusion. "The nurse remember?"

"Oh!... Right!"

_Stop acting like a stupid sea dog!_ He scolded himself.

As Jack ran to catch up with her again he couldn't help but notice Gibbs watching them through narrowed eyes. He slowed his pace to let Angelica go on ahead so he could speak with the arrogant Gibbs. "Don't give me that bloody look!" He remarked. "Oh? So you _do_ like her?" Gibbs's come-back startled Jack so much he hadn't even been looking where he was going, causing him to crash awkwardly into the nearest wall. "Yowch!" "Heh! Serves ye right." Gibbs chuckled slightly. "Oh! Go!... Go jump off a cliff!" He spat rather harshly, stalking right past Gibbs and right beside Angelica, matching her pace as he went.

They then began slowly descending from the small short of stairs and into the main halls below. Jack was impressed when he figured Angelica knew the right way to the nurse's office. They then pushed their way through two heavy glass doors, and into a another set of halls which had banners and stickers and all sort of weird things plastered to the walls. "W-what is this place!?" Jack questioned aloud, staring wide-eyed at a large smiling ladybug sticker. "This be the children's hall!" Gibbs explained cheerfully, darting up to a piece of paper that had a bunch of criss-cross lines going all over the page in knots. Jack watched as his first mate examined it before continuing. "I usually like to think little tikes have a bit of an artistic streak…" Jack scowled. "You mean…_ Little_ kids drew this stuff?" "Yep!" Gibbs continued. "Down right purty!"

Jack only frowned even more. "Seems to be this ain't the children's hall at all!?" "And what makes ye say that?" His first mate chuckled, seeming Jack was always acting this way. "…I mean… What's the difference throughout the whole building if this is the _CHILDREN'S _hall… We're all treated as if we're children!" Gibbs instantly stared on in shock… Seeming he was right for once.

"Just what are you two doing?" Angelica's voice rose from ahead, her tone thick with her Hispanic accent. Gibbs began stuttering wildly, while Jack only melted. "Nothing love! In fact we were just coming to catch up with you…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Is that the best you've got?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply but found himself lost for words…

_That was totally stupid! _

Head down, he followed Angelica more closely this time as they finally reached an open doorway. Stepping inside, Jack's eyes widened as he spotted Hadras and Barbossa sitting in the nurse's office. "W-what's this!?" He watched intently as Barbossa only looked away while Hadras began speaking softly in his high-pitched tone. "Well um… You see we don't really… Feel too well." It was then when the nurse came rushing back towards them. "Listen you two, you might as well go home." "Home!?" Jack leaped in sudden glee from the words. "Yeah home… As in your ship to rest. Seeming you're a pirate." She smirked at the last words, but Jack only brightened. "Uh… Ma'am! My hand _really _hurts!" He faked a flinching scene as he held his hand outwards, instantly making all eyes turn towards him.

"Puh! Oh ya! Now you start feeling the pain now that we've entered the nurse's office!" Gibbs joked aloud from the doorway. Jack only glared at him. "Shut up will ya! It's _my _hand!"

Angelica just sighed. "We're gonna be here all day…"

Jack chuckled at the thought, giving away a lick of his silver teeth and decided to make himself at home. Strutting over to Hadras, he plopped down right beside him on the examiner sofa.

The nurse only stared in shock. The lady then cleared her throat and asked. "What exactly is wrong with you!? Did you catch this illness that's been spreading fast?" "Well you see I-!... Wait… What illness?"

"It's not like some sort of disease!" Hadras piped, although it was then and only then when Jack finally realized his voice was sort of muffled from the cold that he bared. Barbossa only sniffled from the other end of the examiner table. "Aye!... I got it too, the darn blasted thing!"

The nurse then shot back to a cabinet full of ointments.

"So uh… Is this gonna hurt?" Jack asked fretfully, as the woman then came rushing back over and on-screwing a tight bottle. "Well Mr. Sparrow… I ain't gonna lie to yeah… Every little bit of it is." Jack stared in shock, as the nurse gave a slight smirk. "This outta be good!" Gibbs whispered to Angelica by the door, though it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I think maybe my hand is fine now!" Jack whined slightly, as the nurse then dabbed a cloth into the ointment and began inching forward towards his hand.

"Nonsense! Just look at it! It definitely won't feel better if you keep it that way!"

Jack glanced down at his scorched hand and realized… She was right. It looked bloody awful!  
The skin was still peeled, showing a sort of reddish burnt color underneath of it while everything was just completely fried! Jack stared a moment longer, jaw-dropped before the nurse continued.

He flinched utterly as she then pressed the cloth over his hand…. And man! Did it burn like never before! He glanced at Gibbs and Angelica at the door, not wanting them to see him act so immature but… He just couldn't stand it.

He yelped in sudden agony as the nurse began tightening her grip on the cloth for a better hold.

Tears sparked in his eyes at the horrible sting but he tried more than ever to hold his tongue. Jack then spotted Barbossa snickering deviously over in the corner, with large narrowed eyes.

_Stupid William! Thanks a lot!_

But deep inside, Jack could already picture him replying 'You're welcome' as simple as that.


	11. Chapter 10

**I am SO VERY Sorry! Please forgive me for I know it's been like… A month practically without an update to this book. I am terribly sorry… But GRAND news!... CHAPTER 10 IS FINALLY FINISHED! So without anymore delay or hesitation I'd like to thank you all for being patient so… Please enjoy and leave a review if you could. Thanks! ^^**

_**Chapter 10**_

After the horrid experience with the nurse, Jack finally understood why so many sailors that roamed the school was afraid of… 'the nurse'.

Even the name made him shiver. As they trudged back up the large stair-well and back towards Mrs. Sims doorway, Jack felt utterly exhausted once he stepped into the classroom. "How did it go?" Mrs. Sims asked urgently from her desk. But right as Angelica was about to speak, Jack went ahead and spoke for her. "It went fine, thanks." Giving a glare at Gibbs to try and tell him 'not to tell _anyone _about the incident', Jack made his way back to the table where they had left William. "Oh hey you're back! What a surprise!" "Shut up!" Jack retorted fiercely, balling his hands into tight fists. _Say one more word Turner and I'll wish you had never threatened me years ago back at your stupid blacksmith shop!_

William only shrugged and continued. "Good news! While you dopes were gone I've been doing all the experiments for you!" "Really!?" Gibbs blurted aloud, eyes gleaming with gratitude. Jack only snorted in disgust. _I wanted to try some! After all… I never even got to do the ice cube experiment! _As Gibbs trotted merely over towards the table a look of confusion crossed his face, and that was when William continued with a slight hint of mockery in his tone. "Bad news is… I never got a chance to fill your paper's out."

Jack jerked his head around in utter shock. "What!? But Mrs. Sims left you in charge of that while we were gone!" Will shrugged again like it was nothing. "I didn't hear her say that, did you Gibbs?" Jack stared at Gibbs in disbelief. _He better not be that soft stupid wimp he plans to be!..._

After a slight pause, Gibbs finally replied. "No? I don't think she did?... Did you cap'n?"

Face-palming himself, Jack sighed in annoyance. "Fine! Let us do our own work then!" Snatching the paper right off the table he marched over to the other side, and began opening a bag filled with nails. He also grabbed the nail that was hammered into a chunk of wood and placed it on the table. "Get over her Gibbs!" "Aye!" The first mate replied, and scurried over beside him. "Read the directions."

Gibbs abruptly began reading the words on his sheet of paper. "It says we have to balance these six nails here on this one nail that is hammered to the block of wood." Jack felt his shoulders sag instantly. How were they suppose to do that!? "Bloody school!" He muttered. "What?" Gibbs suddenly piped from beside him. "Nothing!..."

Turning back towards the nails, he picked up one of the rusted old bolts and began carefully trying to balance it on the one outlier nail. "Steady… Steady!..." Gibbs instructed. "Oh shut up!" Jack blurted. "Your makin me nervous!" "Oh… Is that so?" Gibbs chuckled sarcastically. Jack only rolled his eyes. "Just get over here and help me with these bloody nails!" Gibbs immediately reached for a nail and began steadying it on Jack's nail… Which he was still gripping. "What ye be doin!?" "I'm doin what ye told me too cap'n!" "Well at least you could wait!" Jack felt as if he wanted to explode. _Why does he have to make things so difficult!?_

Slowly settling the nail on top of the first nail, which was hammered into the wood, he motioned for Gibbs to begin trying to balance his. But as soon as Gibbs touched the nail… It all collapsed. "Darn it!" He sighed and leaned against the wall, defeat getting the best of him. _Why does this always happen to me?... _"Boy yall are _really _trying over there!" William budded in suddenly, coming to stand over him. "Looks pretty stupid to me." Jack just turned away. "Say what ye want idiot and leave me alone!" "Too bad…" With that, the bell suddenly rang. Moaning in exhaustion, Jack trudged out of the classroom towards so called 'Study Hall'. Flopping down in the first seat in the first row, he propped his feet up on the desk, giving away a toothy smile. _Now this is the life! No worries!... No possibilities!... And absolutely positively… NO WILLIAM!..._

…

…

…

… "MR. SPARROW!" Jumping in alarm, the large woolen coat he wore suddenly got caught into the desks metal arm lift, and… Suddenly losing his balance, fell forward bringing the whole desk down with him.

"O-ow!" He shrieked as it came toppling on top of him. Just then Scrum came in along with Angelica. "Whoa-hoa-hoa! What did I miss!?" Scrum asked bursting into laughing. Jack glanced upwards, heat filling his face as he spotted Angelica. "Uh… What are you doing!?" She asked chuckling, while Scrum just fell to the floor, unable to stop laughing while small wet tears slipped from his eyes. "I'll tell you what he's doing." Mrs. Coffee put in, as she came darting back into the room. "He's being immature. You know better than to lounge around in your desk as if you were at home." Jack only bit his lip. "But! That doesn't give ye the right away to scare me half to death and then make a great embarrassment out of me from falling!?" "Bah! He's scared _AND _terrified!? Oi! I've never even heard of that one!" Scrum continued. A long pause fell upon the four of them… Until Jack explained through clenched teeth. "It wasn't a bloody joke…"

Scrum instantly quit laughing and stared in utter disappointment. "…Oh."

"That's enough!" Mrs. Coffee demanded, chuckling ever so slightly from the scene. "You look more hurt than a bee who's stung 3 cows all in one day!" Scrum only chuckled from the comment. "Thanks for the tip!" Jack growled slightly under his breath.

Struggling, he then shoved the desk off him and quickly got to his feet. Just then the bell rang loud and clear, only causing him to sigh again. "Everyone take a seat!" Mrs. Coffee ordered, whisking to the podium at the front of the room then back towards her desk. "Can't believe she never sits down at her very own desk." Scrum whispered in his ear behind him. Thinking for a moment Jack turned while smirking and replied. "Let's see if she sits down at all during the whole of study hall." Scrum's face lit up with enthusiasm. "Oi! We'll do just that!"

Jack watched intently as Mrs. Coffee glided swiftly towards the small table on the other side of the room which was filled with unknown papers and a few tissue boxes for the students. She then hurried back to her desk, but that was when a sailor came in looking more confused than ever, placing his math book down on her desk. "I don't understand number 3…" "Alrighty! Let's have a look!" The sailor gave a weak smile as she tried explaining the details. Jack sighed and leaned back in his seat. There was no way he'd ever glimpse Mrs. Coffee sitting down at her desk.

Just then he heard a few hushed whispers coming from the back of the classroom. To his surprise, he turned to see… _Norrington? What's __he __up to?_

He then realized Angelica was whispering to him, her eyes darting back and forth from the clock which lay at the front of the room.

Rapidly interested, Jack leaned in to try to catch some words.

"Hey it's ok." Angelica was saying with just about as much sympathy a guy could ask for. "We'll get you through this. Come on." Norrington looked up from where his head was lowered, and it was then when Jack noticed the tears that swarmed his face. Chocking back a horrified gasp, Jack strained to listen more.

"O-ok." Norrington was saying. After a slight pause Angelica urged. "Do you wanna go now? I bet everyone's waiting."

_Huh!? How could __everyone __be waiting!? _

Jack felt more confused than ever before. What the heck were they talking about!?

He watched puzzled, as Norrington nodded slowly and wiped the salty tears. They then each grabbed a book from under their desks and slowly made their way towards Mrs. Coffee's desk.

Eyes narrowed in sudden mischief, he then began looking around wildly for another darn book. _Come on! Come on! _

Spotting a sort of childish book on a random sailor's desk, he quickly snatched it up and leaped up to join the two.

Both Angelica and Norrington glanced at each other but then asked. "May we go to the library?" "Of course!" She replied simply… And then they were gone.

_So… The library be the place eh?... Well once again you'll see me soon enough…_

Jack felt sudden guilt tighten in his chest from trying to get involved on… Whatever was happening but he also felt a sudden urge to do so. _I'll only do it once… And fast! Very fast actually. And after I do so… I'll forget it so fast that I'll never have even knew it happened…_

And with them last words still ringing in his head, he politely asked Mrs. Coffee for a chance to go down to the library.


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok yall! Because of the lack of updates over the few months I've decided to go ahead and take the time to publish another chapter sooner than expected. Please enjoy and please leave a review! :3**

_**Chapter 11**_

Jack Sparrow easily yet swiftly darted down the hall, arms flying wildly as usual. Something wasn't right… And whenever there was something mysterious or secretive going around… Jack always had plans to be a part of it. But this one just didn't make sense.

_Why the heck was Norringtong… Crying!? And how could __everyone __be waiting?_

Jack knew he wanted answers, and yet the only way to get them was to follow Angelica and Norrington to… The Library.

Scrambling down the stairs, he hurried to catch up with them so he might have a chance at finding the library, considering he had no idea where it was. To his surprise he spotted Norrington, Angelica, and… _Scrum!?_

How on earth was _he _in on this!?

Jack then felt a little taken aback. _Angelica chose to tell Scrum and not me?..._

Shaking his head, Jack scrunched his face from the thought. _Shut up! I don't have stirrings for that female being!..._

But no matter how many times he told himself the same thing… He couldn't get rid of that slight feeling deep down inside him. Trying to forget them once strong feelings, he slowly strutted down the last few steps of stairs, and hurried to catch up with them. _This is gonna be good… _With a quick sly smirk, he then ran up beside Scrum. "Oh hey! I didn't expect to see you guys here?!"

Scrum shifted away from him and tried smiling. "Uh… Yeah. Everyone knows about the library meetings." Jack felt slightly hurt for a second. _Well I didn't!?..._ Then decided to play along again. "Uh yeah totally mate."

He then wondered if Norrington or Angelica knew the real reason… Wanting to be sure, he dared himself to check.

Glancing over he saw… Scrum!? Sighing he turned away. _People these days!... Or… Scrum these days…_

It was then when Norrington announced. "We're here." Standing in front of two old wooden doors, he watched as the former principal hauled the doors opened to reveal… The library!

Jack instantly felt awe stricken. How come he'd never heard of the library! "This is amazing!" He breathed. "Ha! You bet ya!" Scrum agreed heartily as they all strutted into the room. Glancing around Jack realized almost every student was there! Maccus! Elizabeth! Calyspo! Davy Jones and MANY more!  
"Wow…" Norrington then led them towards the counter where two stern librarians stood glaring at them. "You know, we should tell your teachers about this! Yall are _not _suppose to be down here. I don't care even if you _are _the former principal!" "Oh shut up." Norrington replied simply as he wrote his name down on the guest list then turned towards the crowd that awaited him.

Jack watched intently as he waited for his turn to write down his name. Once Angelica and Scrum had gone he then grabbed the pen and began writing. Gulping back the uneasy feeling from the hard stares of the librarian he quickly went to join Scrum who was near the back of the library with the rest of the crowd. "So uh… What's going on?" He asked as he saw the others crowding around Norrington. "Oi! We're trying to get Mr. James Norrington back to his rightful position." Jack stared back in utter shock. "You serious mate?" "Of course we are!" Scrum replied forcefully. "Do you really wanna be ruled by Beckett as both principal _and _headmaster? No. I didn't think so." Jack only nodded slightly as he heard Maccus ask. "What's the plan Norrington?" "Oh well I was thinking we could do something that'll make him seem like a bad leader… Something that will make him seem… Like a failure to all of Port Royal."

Jack bit his lip. He didn't know if he could do this!? He didn't even know if _all of them _could do this!

_If Beckett catches us… It'll be the end of all of us!... And not just suspension but… _

Jack gulped back the nerve-racking thought of being hung. Taking a deep breath he watched as Gibbs encouraged the others as well, shouting. "Aye! And a way to get outta this bloody prison!" "I agree." Barbossa nodded, while sniffling slightly.

Jack noticed he still hadn't gotten rid of the freakish cold he had. And he assumed Hadras hadn't either.

Shivering from the thought he spotted another sailor stepping forward. "Yeah! Beckett can't just act as if he owns us! We need to break free and escape before Beckett decides to turn on us and blame us for nothing!" "Yeah! I was already blamed for drinking at the water fountain and he just simply gave me a detention!" Davy Jones yelled pitifully.

Jack stifled a gasp from Davy's very words. "What!? Is this true!?" He turned instantly towards Scrum. "W-what?" "That Beckett's been blaming us for no reason?" Scrum shrugged. "Guess so. I heard Elizabeth was blamed for turning in her own homework a minute late." Jack stared, jaw-dropped at the pirate.

"What the heck is wrong with him!?" Suddenly at that very moment everyone fell silent as the door to the library… Slowly clicked opened revealing none other than Beckett himself.

"Hide!" Norrington demanded. "If he sees _ALL _of us in here, he'll for surely be suspicious!"

Instantly people swarmed towards the printing room, while others pretended to grab books and flip through them. Jack darted towards a book shelf and began reading some childish duck book.

His eyes glanced to the front of the room where Beckett seemed to be scanning all of them. _Oh please don't let the librarians say something…._

Jack felt his throat tighten as Beckett slowly made his way in his direction. Pretending to be deep in the book he watched nervously as the headmaster passed him and continued towards… Norrington.

_Oh gosh._

Taking a deep breath, he glanced backwards the see Beckett leading him towards the back corner, firmly gripping his shirt. _What the heck, no!  
_Thinking fast, Jack leaped out of the isle and asked loudly. "Uh… Excuse me luv? How many pages does this book have?" The librarians looked utterly puzzled but quickly came over towards him. "I… I don't know?" "Maybe the headmaster knows?" Jack suggested slyly. "After all he should know _everything _about his academy."

"Oh well he's right there. You may ask him if you'd like." "Ok I will." Jack replied calmly. He knew that if there were too many witnesses, Beckett wouldn't dare do anything crazy under the eyes of a crowd. "Uh headmaster Beckett?"

He watched as the principal instantly stopped in his tracks from hauling the terrified Norrington towards the back. "Y-yes?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Um how many pages does this duck book have?"

Whipping around, Beckett began seething with anger. "How should _I _know!?"

"Well… You're the principal _and _the headmaster so I figured you knew everything about your-" "Shut up!" Beckett interrupted before he could finish. Jack flinched from the words as he continued. "If you really wanna know the answer to that stupid question, how about you open the book to the very last page and see for yourself."

Suddenly a well-groomed marine stepped into the library. "Sir, we need you back In the office."

Mumbling under his breath, Jack sighed in relief as he watched Beckett march back towards the doors. "I'm coming."

There was a long pause… But then he was gone.

Jack smiled charmingly. "Ha!"

"Uh… I.. Um… T-thank you." Turning, Jack spotted Norrington, looking more in debt than ever. "My pleasure." "Wow I can't believe you did that." Jack then turned to see Angelica. "Oh uh… Thanks. It was nothing really." "No it was amazing!" She went on. "Yeah…" Norrington agreed slowly.

Suddenly they all heard a large burst of laughter from down one of the isles near the front. "What's going on?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Let's find out love." Jack replied as he walked towards the noise. Peering down the aisle, he saw Scrum reading a book.

"Uh… Scrum. Whatcha doin?"

"Oh! You've gotta read this! Here read the title and you'll understand instantly." The small pirate threw the book towards him with great force, causing him to quickly dodge to the side, and with a slap… It hit Norrington in the face.

Everyone fell silent as the book fell to the floor with a thud and stared at the commodore.

Then without thinking, Jack bursted into laughing. "Did you see that mate! You hit him directly on the face!"

Jack glanced at Norrington who was also laughing. "Oh wow. I've never been more humiliated in my life!" "And just look at the title!" Angelica pointed out. Everyone instantly gathered around the book that now lay on the floor which read 'Sexual Assault.'

…

"_That _was the book you were looking at?!" Jack chuckled. "Oh you haven't even gotten to chapter 2 yet!" Scrum flicked his eyebrows sarcastically. "It's…. Very detailed."

And with that they all started laughing again. "Oh wow! I don't think I've ever met anyone with such strong feelings." Jack nudged Scrum as he spoke. Norrington grinned wildly. "Oh I dare you to check out the book."

"Who me?" Jack asked. "Yeah… And to read the whole thing." He added, with a smirk.

Angelica and Scrum only smirked with him.

"Heh!... No thanks. I'd rather be late for _all_ my classes than…" "Hey! What time is it?" Angelica suddenly asked.

Norrington shrugged. "Oh it's only…"

He trailed off, eyes growing wide.

They all whirled around at the large old clock which hung at the back of the library, which read 2:30.

"That's when we get out!" Scrum suddenly bursted aloud… And it was then when the bell suddenly rang throughout the whole building.

Jack then heard the cackle of the two old librarians. Glancing over towards the desk he saw them both snickering. "Ha ha! You're late aren't ya! But oh no! You all _had _to come down here to talk and have fun… Well you know what?... Good riddance!"

**Hope you like the plot :3!**

**It's truthfully based on my school o_O. Yes, there are meetings down at the library just for talking and such and to get out of class so I just decided to give it a little twist. Well please bare with me folks! I'll be sure to get the next chapter out soon, alongside the 3****rd**** book which will also be released soon! ^u^**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! 3**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok guys! Once again for the lack of updates over the last month I am prepared to say that Chapter 11 will also be posted sooner than expected :D!**

**Please enjoy and please leave a review saying if you like it :3!**

**It'd make my day!**

**And btw… This also may be the last chapter of book 2so if it is, don't worry! I've decided to go ahead with Book 3! And I will soon enough be posting it, once I've finished with Book 2. I will have to start in production though, but Book 3 is where school will really start picking up for Jack. Tests, Quizzes, and all sorts of things ;3**

**So please be patient and enjoy this next chapter! :D**

_**Chapter 12**_

Once they had all gotten back up to the class Jack had gotten one of the most violent talks of his life with Mrs. Coffee and so once again got another detention. But he wasn't surprised. He had spent almost the whole of Study Hall down at the library. And now he slowly trudged down the halls with his first mate Mr. Gibbs heading towards the two large doors except… He had detention. Taking a deep breath he began explaining to Gibbs. "Mate I have to tell ye somthin." "Aye?"

"Well you know how we were all down at the library and all?... Well I forgot about class and… Yeah. Now I have to go to bloody detention." "Heh! More bloody prison for you at that!" Gibbs chuckled. Jack was just about to say something nasty when he decided… Not to. After all… He was right. He earnestly deserved it. Sighing he ordered. "Take care of me beloved Pearl while I'm gone." "But Jack! How long _will_ you be gone?" There was a slight pause before he replied. "I-I don't know."

And with that, slowly trudged away from the doors… From Freedom… From the Black Pearl.

He sighed as he slowly walked down the halls which lead towards the 'Elementary' side of the building where the younger ones were and followed the directions Mrs. Chaffin had given him to get there.

As he dropped his gaze down to the floor, he couldn't help but to suppress a sly smirk. _No worries! I'm sure everyone else has gotten the same punishment as me…_

Making his way through the deserted cafeteria and through the pre-school section, he then came to a huge stair-case which had like 400 steps leading all the way to the top.

Gazing wide-eyed at the journey ahead of him he decided not to fuss.

…

He climbed and climbed and climbed _AND_ climbed until finally he reached the top gasping, where two large doors met him. Looking at the directions Mrs. Chaffin had given he saw that he had taken a wrong turn. "Uuuugh!"

Going back down about 50 of the steps was another section of doors where it read 1st-4th graders.

"Finally!" Hauling the doors open he walked only about 5 feet when a tall dark woman met him. "In here Mr. Sparrow. I've been expecting you."

The teachers voice was stern and he had no idea who she was.

Coming to stand in the doorway he spotted… Sure enough- Norrington, Angelica and Scrum all looking guilty.

"What is this!? Some kind of party?" He remarked sarcastically. "It's called DETENTION." The teacher rose her voice as she glared at him. "No take a seat! Now asking for water, getting up, throwing something away, or even a trip to the bathroom. If you were smart, you would have gone on the way here."

Reluctantly… He sat down.

Sighing he watched the clock as it slowly ticked by…

And every second he became more and more impatient…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Until finally, the teacher rose from her desk.

"Alright! We are going to go help clean some of the other teachers rooms now. Ok?" Scrum instantly jumped to his feet. "Uh… What do you mean by… Cleaning ma'am?" "I mean as in cleaning their white boards, taking out the trash, cleaning desks… All that nonsense." "What!?" Jack accidentally blurted aloud, which caused the teacher to flash him a fierce glare but he couldn't help it! He'd never been to detention before but he never knew it was based on… Cleaning other random teachers rooms!

Putting on a fake smile he added. "Uh… I'd be obliged." She gave a curt nod and directed them towards the door. "Now come with me. I'll find you each a teacher to help tend to." Jack instantly fell in step with Scrum. "I never knew we cleaned in detention! I thought it was all about sitting there and being quiet!" "Oi! But then we'd be doin nothing at all now would we?..." Jack struggled to keep his voice low. "I know but who cares!? I mean at least we wouldn't have to be-!" "Mr. Sparrow shut up!" The teacher demanded. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid _or _deaf!"

"S-s-sorry." Jack began but trailed off.

It was then when they ran into a while group of teachers chatting in the halls with each other, laughinbg and going on and on about things. "Excuse me, would any of yall like some helpers to clean your room for you?" Their faces instantly lit up. "Oh I'd love the help!" A female teacher replied. "Yes!" Another agreed. "Very well then." Turning, she pointed towards Norrington. "You." "Me?!" "Yes you!" She snapped. "You go and help Mrs. Hamilton alright?" Jack knew instantly who she was. Mrs. Hamilton was the Elementary Spanish teacher… And man was she gorgeous! "Whoa!" He breathed as he watched her smile at the awkward Norrington. Jack never knew why but he'd always been attracted to Hispanic women. "Ha! Don't get too comfortable! She's already married to _Mr. _Hamilton." Scrum put in laughing. Jack only blinked slowly. "Oh…"

He watched as the teacher led the way towards the room she owned, while her sleek brown hair flew out behind her. "Not bad…" He heard Norrington murmur before following.

Scowling Jack waited for his teacher.

As Scrum and Angelica finally got theirs, he then was assigned to a young but somewhat larger lady which… He had no idea who she was. "This way." She ordered simply, as they walked down the hall and came to a halt at their doorway. "First off I'd like for you to take out the trash."

Jack struggled to breathe. He had never taken out the garbage in his entire life!

So… How was he suppose to do it now!?

"Uh… err… Right away ma'am." He replied, as she pointed towards two small trash cans then stopped. "Hmm… I thought there was one of them larger tin cans in here too…"

_Oh please no…_

Jack had seen larger trash cans around the school with an open able lid on them… So it'd be twice as hard as a regular one!

After a short pause she simply shrugged. "I guess they took it out."

Jack sighed in great relief, as she then hobbled over towards her desk which sort of reminded him of Mrs. White. Shaking the unbearable thought from his mind he then knelt down beside the first trash bin and looked at it oddly. _Ok… This is easy… All you have to do is take the large bag of trash out… Tie it up so none of the disgusting kiddy things fall out… And then… Replace it?..._

He glanced at the teacher who was writing a few things on her desk, then back at the trash bin.

Jack had never felt more humiliated in his life!  
_Wonder how Scrum and Norrington are putting up with this?... Or even Angelica._

He could picture the Hispanic girl struggling now… Unless… Of course she knew how to do it.

Sighing Jack then thought.

_Or maybe they all know how to do it and are easily getting it over with…_

Glancing back at the teacher he then began grabbing the end pieces of the bag, and hauling it out until it landed with a thud beside him.

_That wasn't so bad!  
_Tying it in a rather awkward knot… He then looked down into the trash bin to see more sheet of clean bags at the bottom. Reaching down for one he began unfolding it at the bottom… Or was it the top? Or…Could it be the sides? Now partly sweating from the manner, he then flipped it over and began unraveling the top part… No wait… That was the side part.

_Ugh! Bloody trash can!... Bloody detention!..._

"BLOODY SCHOOL!" He shrieked aloud… But then he realized what he had just done.

Glancing at the teacher he saw her snorting in disgust. "Excuse me! You're supposed to be working on this quietly! Not cursing the school out!"

Heat filling his face, he nodded shyly. "I-I know."

Looking back down at the bag, he raised his lip in disgust. _This is stupid… _He thought to himself, yet he only knew he was going back on his word with the teacher again.

Sighing, he grabbed hold of the bag and began unraveling it again and finally after several attempts in opened up!

_Yessss! _Shoving the bag down into the trash bin he stood up in triumph. "I am finished with the trash ma'am!"

"Oh good cause… OH MY!" The lady screeched in horror at the bag that lay at Jack's feet. Letting his gaze rest over it he saw that the bag had been torn slightly, and a horrible disgusting liquid now pour from it and onto the now stained carpet. "YOU ARE TO PUT THAT IN THE BATHROOM AND GET ON OF YOUR OTHER HELPERS BACK IN HERE TO SCRUB OUT THAT STAIN!" "And how am I suppose to do that?" Jack asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. But the teacher only stared at him with hatred eyes. "GET PAPER TOWELS FROM THE BATHROOMS AND YOU BETTER HOPE THAT STUFF COMES OUT!"

Jack gulped uneasily, and, grabbing the back raced from the classroom into the bathroom. Shoving it down into the trash disposal, he turned and raced back towards one of the rooms. "Norrington! I need your bloody help!" "Well I don't need yours." He retorted harshly, which only made Jack scowl. "Thanks!" He flashed back at him, before zipping towards Scrum's room. "Scrum! I need your help!" "No thanks!" He replied from where he stood cleaning the white boards. Glaring at the young pirate he then darted for Angelica's room. "Uh…. Errr…. Eh… Luv? Could I get some of your assistance in my room please?"

Jack suddenly felt very… Jerk-like towards Scrum and Norrington, practically ordering them to come to his aid and not wording it like he just had towards Angelica. But at the same time… He felt proud yet sly.

She glanced up at him from cleaning the desks and then replied. "Sure."

Forcing himself not to smile he answered. "Why thank you."

As they entered the room, Jack felt heat rush to his face again from his horrible accident. "Uh… I might have spilt some things that I weren't suppose to…" Angelica only raised an eyebrow. "Might Jack?" Her Hispanic accent getting the best of her.

Jack only smirked from the sound of it, causing her face to grow red. "May I point out, you have a lovely accent love." "Shut up." She snapped harshly, causing him to make an innocent face.

"But I…" "Let's just get this over with!"

And with that they started cleaning the carpet, just as the cranky old teacher had said to do.

* * *

After detention, Jack raced down the halls, out of the school building or as he liked to call it… Prison, and out into the free world. Breathing in the sea air he exhaled loudly, and strutted down the cobblestoned streets until he finally came upon the docks. Night had fallen once he'd gotten there, and he suddenly had grew this horrible head ache.

Sighing he muttered. "At least I get to go out at sea for a few hours, and be a part of me beloved ship…"

But Jack couldn't stand that awakening feeling when the first stroke of dawn lit the horizon. Sighing he watched as the waters pranced around the dock's leg posts which ran deep into the water below.

Slowly coming upon his ship he thought about it not once but twice that he wanted to make a plan. "Yeah that's it! I'll make a bloody plan to get outta that bloody place!" Jack smiled from the idea, then hauled himself aboard his ship. "Aye cap'n! Yer back!" Came Gibbs's call from above the helm of the ship. Jack only nodded, seeming that he was already too tired to speak much, but dared himself to talk. "Aye! It was bloody awful than I'd expected it!... But at least it's over…"

Walking towards his cabin he heard Gibbs replied. "Aye!... At least till sunrise cap'n…."

Jack stopped for a moment and thought to himself… But then slowly agreed. "Aye… At least till sunrise…"

**THE END-**

**Alrighty! I can't wait to get Book 3 into production but I assure you, it'll pick up on book 3 with tests quizzes and a few other things that goes along with the story… And don't worry… We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet because remember!... We're only on day 2 ;3!**

**Please be patient for Book 3 as I will soon post it, thank you! And please leave a review based on it! Thanks! :D**


End file.
